<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calling: by mar106</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964886">Calling:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106'>mar106</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Magnus being a good dad, Mentions of underage drinking, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon is having a crisis. Just a small one. Tiny one. Really not big at all.</p><p>Ok, maybe it's not that small. Luckily, she has someone she can turn to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gideon Nav &amp; Magnus Quinn, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calling:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><tt><b>Calling:</b></tt> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <tt>Dad<br/>(Magnus Quinn)</tt>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <tt> <b>Calling...</b></tt>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <tt> <b>Calling...</b> </tt>
    </p>
    <p>    Gideon's phone clicked as her (adoptive) dad picked up. His voice sounded a bit bleary, but it could have been the phone.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    "What's up, Gideon? You don't usually call out of nowhere like this. Are you alright? Are you sa-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    "Yea, yea, dad, I'm fine. I just- I told you about Harrow, right? That girl I went to high school with who was basically like, my arch nemesis?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    His voice sounded warmer, more awake, and less worried that it had a few second ago. "Yea."</p>
    <p>    "So, I think I told you that she's going to the same college as me, right? And we have had a couple classes together, and so we started talking 'cause like, at least I kinda know her, right? And, like, she's been a lot more... nice? Don't get me wrong, she's still kinda prickly, but she's not like. Actively a bitch. Which is kinda nice, not gonna lie. And then I was at this party, and she was there, and I just-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    "Were you drunk?"</p>
    <p>    "Uhhhhh..."</p>
    <p>    "Look, I don't care that you're underage. Just be careful, ok?"</p>
    <p>    "Ok. I was being careful, anyway. I just had, like, one beer. Besides, Cam was there too, and we watch each other's backs. Anyway, Harrow was there, and she was <em>dancing</em>, dad. I didn't think skeletons could dance, but like, apparently I was wrong??? And then she saw <em>me</em>, and she strutted over to me, and I just-" Gideon mimed her head exploding, with proper sound effects. Magnus chuckled. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    "I assume you're going somewhere with this?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    "Yea, I- she <em>kissed me</em>, dad. On the <em>lips.</em> And, I, uh. Well." Gideon once again mimed her head exploding, with proper sound effects. Magnus chuckled again, a little louder.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    "What does it mean? Do you think she likes me?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    "Yes, Gideon, that is generally what kissing someone means."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    "HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!"</p>
    <p>    "Breathe, Gideon. In and out." After she took a couple breaths, Magnus continued. "As for being calm, well. Sometimes it's hard to see the forest for the trees."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    "..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    "..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    "...you <em>knew?!</em> For how long?! Why didn't you tell me?!"</p>
    <p>    "...I plead the fifth. And if I had told you earlier, you probably wouldn't have believed me."</p>
    <p>    "...yea, you're probably right. But what do I do, dad?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    "Talk to her, Gideon."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    "Ok. Yea, you're right. Thanks, dad. I love you."</p>
    <p>    "You're welcome, Gideon. Love you too."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <tt> <b>Call Ended</b> </tt>
    </p>
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><tt><b>Gideon:</b> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<br/></tt> <tt><b>Gideon:</b> SHE ASKED ME OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT<br/></tt> <tt><b>Gideon:</b> ASDFGHJKLAKLJSDFHKJADSFGHSJKL</tt></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>